If Ging Ever Meets Killua
by HxhAddict17
Summary: What do you think will happen if the long-awaited legendary Hunter, Ging ever meets the former assassin Killua, Gon's best friend?


~~A fanfic that concerns about Killua's past as an assassin... What will happen in the following events if Ging ever discovers that Killua is a former assassin? What will he think of him?

* * *

~~What do you think will happen if Ging ever meets Killua? How will he react if he discovers that he is a former assassin who had killed so many innocent lives? Will he let Gon be with him as friends? Or is there something else that's behind why he reacted like that?

* * *

**Ging:** Hi, Gon… I knew you've been looking for me in a very long time… Here I am

**Gon:** Dad! You're back for me! *hugs Ging*

**Ging:** I've missed you son! And now you're a Hunter just like me! And that's called Father-And-Son! Heehee^^

**Gon:** Hey Dad! This is Killua! My very best friend!

**Killua:** Hello, Ging-san! It's a real pleasure to meet you! *smiles*

**Ging:** _Killua?! An assassin?! Him?!_

~Suddenly, Mito joined their conversation…

**Mito:** Ging?!

**Ging:** *sees Mito* Mito?! Oh look at how you've grown, my little cousin!

**Mito:** *blushes* Don't say that! You're still older, you know!

**Ging:** Fine, fine,, whatever, BUT YOU STILL DON'T WIN THE ARGUMENT!

**Mito:** Ging, you're still the same! Even like before!

~A while later…

**Ging:** *remembered what Gon said* _Hey Dad! This is Killua! My very best friend!_

*then remembered what Killua said* _Hello, Ging-san! It's a real pleasure to meet you!_

Hmmmm… Killua… Of the Zoldyck Family?! Assassins! Gon is in danger if he ever stays any longer with him!

Suddenly, Gon hears Ging's whispers.

**Gon:** Dad? What is it? Do you have a problem?

**Ging:** Oh, it's nothing… Though I'm still a bit bothered by your best friend

**Gon:** Killua?

**Ging:** Oh yes. When did you meet him?

**Gon:** On the Hunter Exam.

**Ging:** The 287th Hunter Exam, right?

**Gon:** How did you know, Dad?

**Ging:** I kept track of every Hunter Exams ever since I became a Hunter, oh, and only 7 of you passed, and I believe he isn't one of those 7 people… Could you tell me what happened?

**Gon:** Well,, *remembers what Satotz-san told him about the tournament* while my friend Leorio was battling against Bodoro-san, Killua suddenly killed him with his nails that turn into very sharp claws.

**Ging:** *trying to hide the shock that came right out of him* Oh, that's really terrible… _I knew it! There is something wrong with him!_

~But what they did not know is that Killua was listening to their conversation…

**Killua:** Oh, I'm the topic *not so surprised* And seriously? That was terrible?! Give me a break! I was manipulated by Aniki, if you ever know! They even tortured me in our mansion! Fine, if you don't like me, then I'll make every day a day like it was a very deadly nightmare! Starting tomorrow… *evil grin*

* * *

~He didn't even considered the **consequences** that will happen:

Mito will be mad at him

Ging won't ever like him and wouldn't approve of him to be Gon's best friend

Gon will be upset about his attitude

There is a possibility that Gon and his family will sent Killua back to his home

He will be threatened

* * *

~The very next day…

**Killua**: *sees no food* _Perfect! Time for my act!_

Hey Mito! Where is my breakfast! Make it delicious, okay? Oh and serve it hot!

**Gon:** Hey Killua, why didn't you use –san while talking to her? And why have you been acting like a really mean person? =(

**Ging:** Killua… Do you have some respect left in your personality? Have some good values, will you?

**Mito:** Arrgh! Fine, here is your delicious and hot breakfast… -_- ^

**Killua:** YEAH! *gobbles up the food* yum yum yum! _Heh! They always pray before eating, it's good to eat fast and loudly!_

**Ging:** Where are your manners?! Whatever let's eat!

~After they finished eating…

**Mito:** My! What a very delightful breakfast!

**Killua:** Oh man! It wasn't even delicious!

**Gon:** Killua… =(

**Ging:** I'm going out now… Into the forest

**Mito:** Why so early?

**Ging:** I really missed the forest here, you know…

**Mito:** Okay fine… You go ahead

**Ging:** *leaves*

~At the forest…

**Ging:** I can't let that boy be with Gon! I shouldn't let him! Look at his attitude and bad manners! I should do something about it…

* * *

Wew… That's the very first chapter of my fanfic… Like it? Oh, and please leave reviews! Advanced thank you! ;)


End file.
